Forever Yours
by wrappedinaribbon
Summary: It's the 25th Annual Hunger Games. Blaine has just transferred to McKinley, and the odds are definitely not in his favour. Especially when the population of McKinley are voting on their tributes...


**Hello! So I got this idea a while back, it just took me ages to figure out how I was going to write it and such, but before you read there are some very important thing****s you must know.**

**So if you haven't read the hunger games, it's basically 24 people, 2 from each district, from the ages of 12-18****, that have been picked at random to fight to the death in an arena.**

**I've used the basic ideas of this story, except it's two tributes from each high school in, say, each state. So every state in the US has it's own Hunger Games. **

**Also, it's the first Quarter Quell. Which means, to all those people who haven't read the Hunger Games, it has been 25 years since the Games were created. This means there is sort of, an "extra" challenge to face. **

**The rest should be self explanatory, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Quiet now, the tributes for the 25th annual hunger games will now be announced."<p>

I hate reaping day. Always have. The principal at McKinley always tries to turn it into a celebration, like a huge prom, except instead of celebrating another year of school finished, we're celebrating another year we haven't been picked to compete. Another year we haven't been picked to be slaughtered. Only this year, it's much worse. One, because it's the first Quarter Quell since the Department of Education came up with these games, which means instead of the tribute being chosen at random, the students of each school have to _vote _for their tributes. The second reason, is that for the first time, I have someone to lose. _Blaine._

_Of course, _this year was the first Quarter Quell. _Of course,_ the punishment was the students had to be voted in by their peers. And _of course, _this year I had to go and get myself a boyfriend.

He'd only just transferred here, so the odds were definitely not in his favour. I have no idea how the population of McKinley would have voted. Would they have picked kids that have a chance of winning? Or the kids they hate? Or would they have picked the new kid, that hasn't been around long enough to get to know anyone? I hope for Blaine's sake they didn't choose the latter.

"First up, the McKinney high male tribute,"  
>This is it, I think gloomily. The moment we find out whether or not I'll ever get to see Blaine again. My beautiful, perfect, amazing, Blaine.<br>I suck in a deep breath and reach for Blaine's hand. We lock eyes, and I'm about to tell him how much I love him when-

"David Karofsky."

Relief flushes through my body. I remember how to breath. Blaine is safe for another year. WE are safe for another year.

David Karofsky... he had been one of the few hoping to get into the games, he had been training for them for years, and when he heard about the voting thing, he tried to get as many supporters as possible.

Principal Figgins calls for volunteers, and the response is dead silence. You can see how proud he is that he made it to the games. Idiot, I think, he'll be dead by the 3rd day.

I move to hug Blaine. We are going to be fine. We still have another year together. I'm so happy, that I almost miss the female tribute's name.

It's Kurt Hummel.

At first, I just stand there. The smile falls from my face, and suddenly, my legs are 10 times heavier than they were before. I can't look at my boyfriend, afraid of what I will see. This is impossible, I think. This is the _female_ tribute. They must have made a mistake, obviously. There is a small glimmer of hope inside me. That they will abruptly apologise and pull out the female tributes name.

That flicker of hope is crushed when Principal Figgins repeats my name.

There's no mistaking it, then.

I stand there, too shocked to move, and then a Peacekeeper comes over, takes my arm and practically drags me to the stage, where everyone is standing in a shocked silence.

"Kurt... KURT!" Blaine yells, he starts to run forward, but a peacekeeper grabs him and wrestles him back. I want to fight off this guy, but he is at least 5 times bigger than me. This doesn't deter Blaine though, because he is throwing punches left, right and centre. A crowd of peacekeepers have assembled around Blaine and have blocked my view.

I've reached the stage, and principal Figgins is muttering to one of the department of education people. Probably trying to find out if this is legal.  
>Finally, he reaches for the microphone and croaks, "Any volunteers?"<br>This means I'm playing. They are letting me, no, forcing me to play. I'm so caught up in this revelation I almost miss the strangled cry of, "ME! ME! I VOLOUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Blaine. He knows I don't stand a chance. That I won't make it past the first day. But as selfish as it is, I don't want to watch him die.  
>"I'm sorry, but only a female student may volunteer for the female tribute roll. If no one eligible is willing to volunteer, I give you William McKinley High's tributes for the 25th Annual Hunger Games."<br>"NO! KURT! KURT!" Blaine is yelling at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to fight off the peacekeepers that are restraining him.

So this is it. I'm off to the slaughter house. A peacekeeper is leading me out of the school gymnasium and into the principal's office, where I'll be allowed a few visitors. They'll have to alert my family. Oh god, my dad. The thought just hits me. He isn't going to have anyone now. First mum, now me. At least he'll have Carole and Finn though. My thoughts circle back around to Blaine. He was so scared that he was going to get picked, hell, so was I. We didn't even consider the fact that I might be picked.  
>Why did they pick me? I wonder. Was it some sort of practical joke? Make the gay guy a girl tribute and watch the designers screw everything up? Whatever the reason, it didn't exactly matter now; I was here, and ready to go in.<p>

I've been sitting in the principal's office for a couple minutes when the door opens slightly to reveal a very frazzled Figgins.

"Your first visitor is here" he states.  
>He opens the door further and allows me full view of my dad. My first thought is that he's been crying. His eyes are red and puffy, and his cheeks are tear stained and pale. Without saying anything, he rushes over and embraces me in a tight hug. I don't even realise I'm crying until I feel the hot tears dripping down my cheeks onto my Dads shoulder.<br>I sit up suddenly, the peacekeeper will be in any minute to bring the next visitor in and this will be the last time I will get to see my dad.  
>"Listen here, dad. You need to be strong for me, ok? Don't... Don't cave in on yourself like you almost did when Mum died. You have people that love you here, Dad. Carole, and Finn: they love you. I love you so much, but you need to be strong for me. Please." my resolve dies with a strangled sob, and I'm back in my dad's arms, never wanting to let go.<br>"Of course, anything for you, Kurt.

"You- You give 'em hell kiddo, you're a survivor, and a bloody good one. You're fast Kurt, you can win this thing if you really try. That Karofsky guy might be muscly, but he's over confident. You're strong, you can win-" anything else my dad was about to say dissolves into a fit of tears, and we barely hear the knock on the door, telling us that our time is up.  
>Reluctantly, I pull myself off him and stare at my father one last time.<br>"love you, dad"  
>"love you too, Kurt"<p>

The next visitors are Finn and Carol. They both reach for me, and envelop me in a hug.

"Take care of dad for me, please. When my mother died, he was strong for me, but I'm not there, so he's not going to have anyone to be strong for". The words are rushing out of my mouth, I need to make sure everyone is taken care of.  
>But I also need to tie up some loose ends.<br>"Carole, for so long, I had to go without a motherly figure in my life. When you met my dad and started dating, I suddenly had that motherly figure. Someone that not only took care of making dinner every once in a while," a smile tugs at my lips as I remember the many failed attempts of my father's cooking, "but also someone I could shop with, give fashion advice to, and just- thank you so much Carole, for being there for me."  
>Carole is full blown crying right now, her mascara is blotching and her tears are running wild. She is nodding furiously, and I give her one last hug, before I turn to Finn, my step-brother.<br>"Dude, whoever put your name in that box is going down, I swear. I'm gonna get all the glee guys and seriously, they aren't gonna know what hit 'em"

Finn isn't crying, I've known from living with him for half a year that he isn't much of a crier, he just gets really frustrated. This time last year, when Noah Puckerman was picked, and then was one of the last 5 before he was crushed by an avalanche, Finn almost challenged the department of education. Something you are told never, ever, to do.  
>I can't think of anything to say to Finn, so I just nod and pull him closer. Soon they are taken away by the Peacekeepers. I give a small, wavering smile to them both and watch as they are led out.<br>The New Directions won't be allowed in. Maybe Rachel or Mercedes if I'm lucky, but they really only give us this time for family members and significant others.  
>The next person led in makes my heart drop in my chest. Blaine is covered with bruises, his lip bloody and is walking with a slight limp.<br>"Oh my god! Blaine, what have you done?"

I rush over to him, wrap my arms around him and hold him. Hold my boyfriend for the last time.

"You never could stay out of a fight", I mutter. A shaky laugh escapes his mouth, and he pulls away from me, staring into my eyes.  
>"Kurt..." he starts, but can't find the words to continue.<p>

I just hold him until he's ready to start talking.  
>Finally, he seems to be able to get his voice box working.<p>

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have-" I kiss him, passionately and with all my heart. I allow myself to fall into the kiss, my arms tangle around him. He kisses back eagerly, because in the back of our minds, we both know that this will be our last time together.  
>Reluctantly, I pull away slightly and force him to sit next to me on the plastic like couch.<p>

"Let me stop you right there. Blaine, none of this was your fault. Neither of us were expecting this. You can't blame yourself for this. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, but you can't beat yourself up over this! Or beat anyone else up for that matter.  
>"Promise me you won't do anything stupid, Blaine. Ok?"<br>" But Kurt! They can't do this! Its not-" his words disintegrate into sobs that rack his entire body.  
>"Blaine, please, you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid. PLEASE!"<br>We hold each other tighter than ever and Blaine is nodding his head.  
>"Ok Kurt. I-I'll try."<p>

"thank you Blaine. I love you, with all of my heart."

"I love you with all of my soul"

"And I'll love you forever more" We both smile, and Blaine pulls me in for a kiss.

We melt into each other, pouring ourselves into this moment, and I wish with all my might that we can stay here, like this, wrapped in each other's arms.  
>But people have to grow up, and I have to go away.<br>"Okay boys, times up" the peacekeeper tells us.  
>"No, please, just a couple more minutes," Blaine's voice is crackly and harsh, like he's on the verge of tears again.<br>"Sorry kid, rules are rules."  
>I quickly pull Blaine close and give him one, last, loving kiss. One that I can remember him by.<br>"I will never say goodbye to you" he breathes against me. I bury my head into his shoulder and stifle a sob.

As the peacekeeper leads Blaine out, I give my boyfriend one last glance, before he is out of my sight. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! This is just a one-shot, I probably won't continue, but there it is!<strong>

**please review if you liked it, loved it, or loathed it.**

**:)x**


End file.
